The present invention relates generally to butterfly valves and more particularly to a butterfly valve having a retaining ring for preventing unwanted ejection of the bearing between the shaft and the housing of the butterfly valve.
Butterfly valves have historically been provided with seals and bearings between the housing and the shaft. The bearing generally supports the shaft and the seal prevents fluid from leaking along the shaft to the bearing. It has been found that fluid pressure within the butterfly valve may build up behind the seal and bearing causing the bearing to eject from the valve in a bullet-like manner.
As a general rule, the valve actuator is located on the shaft and may stop the bearing from causing any serious injury or damage. However, in situations where the actuator has been removed from the valve shaft, the ejection of the bearing from the valve could easily cause serious personal injury or property damage, either from the bearing itself or the resultant expulsion of pipeline fluid and pressure.